10 Minutes to Midnight
by dragonfairy16
Summary: There's only 10 minutes till midnight on New Year's. Shinobu is waiting for Miyagi for his New Year's kiss. Hiro decides on a very important New Year's resolution. Misaki is too short to see the bell over the crowed of people but Usagi's got a solution.


**Hey guys. For all those who actually remember me I know I haven't written a Junjou Romantica story in a long time but its New Years and I'm stuck at home with a cold so thought why not.**

**I decided to write a one shot about the manga that I started my fanfiction journey on so I hope you enjoy.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica. It's all ****Shungiku Nakamura**

**10 MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT**

~NEW YEAR'S KISS (Shinobu & Miyagi) ~

Takatsuki Shinobu stood next to the balcony window. His tuxedo was suffocating him and his father's social new year's party was just as boring as last year, and the year before that and the year before that. He sighed and took out his cell phone again checking the time. Just ten more minutes and this party will be over.

He felt a shadow loom over him and he looked up to his sister's smile. She was dressed as gorgeous as ever in her golden low cut gown and he smiled thankfully as she handed him a glass of Champaign.

"Thanks," he said as he took the delicate glass from her fingers.

"You're welcome…you seemed liked you needed some." Risako said taking a sip of her own glass. She arched an eyebrow as she watched her little brother gulp down the bubbly liquid in record time.

She sighed. "He hasn't shown up?"

"No," Shinobu answered his cheeks becoming flushed with the alcohol. Risako frowned deeply. She knew how Shinobu must feel having gone through the same thing just a few years ago. The man that was supposed to be there for you and he never was.

"Maybe he's stuck in traffic. You know how the roads are on New Years," Risako said trying to help. Shinobu gave her a glare and gave her his empty glass. He thanked her for the drink quickly and walked out onto the balcony. It was cold outside and Shinobu breathed out deeply and watched his breath come out in puffs.

Out in the distance he saw one of the many temples that littered the country all decorated up for the new years and he watched as people bundled in winter jackets waited on line to pray. He couldn't wait for midnight to strike and all the bells to go off simultaneously 108 times. It had always been his favorite part and he especially loved sharing it with the people he loved. Looking back over, he could see Risako dancing happily with her new boyfriend and his mother and father talking happily with their friends and colleges.

Shinobu turned back and was taken back as snowflakes began to gently fall from the night sky. She smiled and stuck out his tong allowing the flakes to fall into his mouth. A shiver ran down his back and now realized how cold it actually was. He jumped in surprise as something warm came over his shoulders. He turned quickly and looked up to the face he had been waiting for all night; Miyagi.

"You're late!" Shinobu said angrily. Miyagi smiled awkwardly and scratched at his cheek.

"Yeah sorry about that I had a friend that went a little over board with the drinking part of the evening."

"That's no excuse, you were supposed to be here 4 hours ago and like always you ruined it and I had to be here all by myself like always!" Shinobu yelled tears starting to make their way forward. Miyagi frowned.

"You didn't actually think I wouldn't come did you?"Shinobu looked back over the balcony with a pout. Miyagi smiled lightly and pulled Shinobu's up to look into his eyes. "I promised you a kiss on New Years and I always keep my promises."

The two men could hear the small crowds of people begin the New Year count down.

"10, 9, 8,"

"You're not going to hold out of me now are you? Not after all that yelling."

"7, 6, 5,"

"I'm still mad at you," Shinobu said weakly his face getting pulled even closer to the college professor. The older man's smile got wider as the boys face got redder.

"4, 3, 2,"

"You should definitely be mad at me," Miyagi said his lips practically on top of Shinobu's mouth.

"1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The people both in the ball room and in the streets below shouted; there cries swallowed up by the loud ringing of the bells. Shinobu reached up and their lips were upon each other. Shinobu pulled back with a gasp.

"You better not be late next year," Shinobu threatened before they pulled each other into another kiss.

~NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTIONS (Nowaki & Hiro) ~

Nowaki sighed deeply as he sank deeper into his living room couch. There was 10 minutes left until New Years and the young doctor had everything he need. Fresh baked cookies, small poppers, noise makers, and hats. The one thing he was missing was his boyfriend.

Hiro-san was spending some time with his co-works and he had said he would make it back home to celebrate New Years with him but he was beginning to doubt that this was going to happen. The TV in front of him showed a news caster in front of one of the temples where the bells would be rung…in 10 minutes. Nowaki blew into the noise maker dully and it honked loudly.

He perked up at the sounds of banging at the door. He got up and opened up the front door only to have his lover stumble in on top of him; a small amount of snow clinging to his jacket. Nowaki sighed…Hiro had gotten himself drunk.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki cried helping his lover up and to the couch. Hiro plopped onto the white sofa and laid down with a groan. Nowaki walked over to the kitchen and pulled out an ice pack. He walked back and lifted Hiro's head up allowing him to sit on the couch and rest Hiro's head on his lap. Nowaki placed the cool pack on Hiro's head.

"How's that?" Nowaki asked.

"Too loud," Hiro growled and placed his hand on the ice pack pushing the coolness closer to the pain; his eyes closed tightly.

"I'm guessing the party was fun?" Nowaki asked.

"Stupid Miyagi got me drunk and then had the nerve to say he was late for some other party. At least he could have had the common decency to drive me home instead of sending me home in a cab," Hiro complained.

Nowaki smiled as Hiro rolled to his side. The teacher opened his eyes and looked at the TV as the news woman continued her broadcasting.

"Many people here have come to get there fortune for the New Year and to make their resolutions while waiting for the temple bells to ring," she announced.

"Hey Nowaki," Hiro asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you making any New Year resolutions?"

Nowaki thought for a moment. "I think that my New Year's resolution will to become a full doctor so I can leave one of my jobs and spend more time with you," Nowaki said full heartedly.

"That's a very responsible resolution," he slurred. "You're becoming very grown up."

"Thank you Hiro-san," Nowaki smiled. "Do you have a resolution?"

Hiro tried to think of one but the alcohol was making it very difficult to think. What would be a good resolution? It could be to be more lenient to his students…yeah right. He could call his parents more often…his mother's constant praise of Akihiko annoyed him enough. He could be more loving to Nowaki…that wouldn't be so bad. The kid just wanted to be with Hiro right so maybe if he let him do certain things more often than…

The countdown to New Years began.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 5, 4,"

"Nowaki…" Hiro started sitting up. The cold pack fell to the ground. Nowaki looked at him in confusion.

"Yes?"

"I think my resolution…"

"Yes…" Nowaki said getting closer.

"3, 2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The people on the TV yelled. Nowaki leaned in and kissed Hiro fully on the lips. Hiro gripped the back of Nowaki's neck for support. When they let go of each other they both looked flush.

"What was your resolution Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked again.

"My resolution…my resolution…is to never drink again!" Hiro shouted as he stood up quickly and ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Nowaki sighed for the 3rd time that night with the muffled sounds of Hiro dumping his guts into toilet and picked up his noise maker and blew into it welcoming the New Year.

~ NEW YEAR'S BELLS (Usagi & Misaki) ~

Misaki panted hevily as he ran passed the toki gates and news reporters onto the temples grounds. He came to a stop and frowned deeply as the cold night air showed off his breath. He turned around and glared at the older man walking casully behind him.

"I told you we should have came here sooner. Look at all these people." Misaki yelled pointing to the large group of people waiting to see the bell be rung.

"We still have time," Usagi reasured his younger partner. He then looked down at his gold plated watch. "We have 10 mintues before the rininging of the night bells."

"That's not the point," Misaki grumbled. "I wanted to be here early so I could ring the bell for a prayer but now I can't even do that." Misaki got up behind a bunch of people and raised himself on his tippy toes. Usagi laughed.

"I think your just upset because now you can't see." Usagi said. Misaki turned around and hissed. Looking back he jumped up and down and then looked around for a spot to see the priests gather together and hit the large bell. He looked up and sighed as he saw a balcony just a few feet away. A young teenager stood on it and above the crowed looking down with a great veiw of the whole thing. Oh how Misaki wished he could be up there.

Misaki yelled as he felt arms move around hims and lift him the air.

"What are you doing baka!" Misaki shouted as he was pulled upwards.

"I'm putting you on my shoulders so you can get a better view," Usagi said lifted Misaki over his shoulders. Misaki wrapped his hands around Usagi's head tightly until the arthor steadied himself. When he felt safe he slowly relaxed and looked up and over to the front. He watched as 6 priests held onto a large log attached to a bunch of ropes. Torches were lit all along the paths as people began to line up for prayers.

Misaki smiled but when he looked down to see Usagi looking up at him he collected himself. He wouldn't have the pervert get the satisfaction. He felt something light and cold him on the head. He looked up and watched as snow fell and lightly hit his face. He couldn't help it he had to smile again.

"Usagi, Usagi it's snowing look," Misaki cheered happily. Usagi looked up and saw Misaji smiling like a little kid. He gripped Misaki's danggling legs tightly.

"Yeah I see," he said back. Misaki looked down and sighed deelply. Who was he kidding he was having great time even if Usagi made them late.

"Thank you Usagai," Misaki said leaning down to Usagi's ear. The cheering began for the New Years.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEARS" Everone cheered around Misaki and Usagi. The bell began to ring over and over again but went unnoticed by the one person who was so desperate to see it in the first place. He was busy holding onto Usagi's shoulders using them as support as he bent all the way down despretly kissing the lips of his older lover. When he pulled away he blushed deeply and kicked his legs slightly.

"Let me down," Misaki demanded and Usagi kneeled slightly ao Misaki could slide off easily.

"We can still wait on line for a fortune," Usagi said.

"No," Misaki stated taking Usagi's hand. "I already know what it's going to be," Misaki said and the two men made there way back home as the bells continued to chim.

**And on a separate note I don't know how long it will be until I publish it on the site but I am working on a new JR fic so I hope you will read that when it comes out. **

**As always you all know what to do:**

**Review kindly Onegai xD**


End file.
